Field Party on Summer Vacation
by 220734khageswara
Summary: lanjutan dari /s/5212954/1/Field-Party-on-Summer-Vacation di akun lama. Summary: Apa saja sih keunikan dan kegokilan yang terjadi saat sedang berlibur? Para karakter CT sudah membuktikannya sendiri! PART 12 as EPILOGUE updated!
1. Part 8-2 Taekwondo or Gaje Party

**220734khageswara'S PRESENT:**

Hiburan kemerdekaan dan latihan taekwondo dadakan dimulai!

**Field Party on Summer Vacation**

**Part 8-2 (Taekwondo or Gaje Party?)**

Seusai pertandingan 17 Agustus-an yang seru, akhirnya mereka mutusin buat ngelanjutin 'pesta ulang tahun' Hyuga yang cuman sekedar pembukaan itu.

"Hyuga! Pesta lo gak cuman kena coca-cola aja..." kata Wakabayashi dengan muka sadis.

"Hah? Lo masih mau ngerjain gue lagi? Buseeeet demi apa sih?" Hyuga menolak. Perlahan dia melangkah ke belakang.

"Ini kan belum pesta ala Golden Generation. Inget kagak?" kata Tsubasa nyengir tanpa dosa.

Hyuga mulai inget-inget pesta ultah ala Golden Generation. Buat yang belum tau, cara sayang terhadap rekan se-tim ala Golden Generation di saat ulang tahun emang beda dari yang lain. Bahkan, berita kekerasan di IPDN aja kalah sama aksi seru-seruan (tepatnya sih brutal) ala Golden Generation.

Hyuga masih inget benar dengan kejadian paling epik beberapa bulan lalu. Pas ultah Matsuyama, yang lagi ultah diiket di pohon, ditelanjangi, disiram oleh air yang dicampur berbagai macam zat aneh-aneh, dan dalam keadaan diiket serta ditutup matanya, Matsuyama dicium sama seekor babon yang dibawa dari kebun binatang Shizuoka sampai ketika lepas dari pesta itu, Matsuyama ngejer-ngejer para terdakwa hanya dengan bertelanjang dada, celana pendek, dan bau anyir!

Anjrit! Hyuga mulai berpikir aneh-aneh.

"Woy, jangan samain gue kayak ultahnya Matsuyama yeeee! Gak mau cium babon!" Hyuga mulai stress.

"Buat lo, jelas beda dari yang lain, Hyuga..." kata Matsuyama sambil menatap Hyuga dengan ganas.

Tsubasa cs mulai ngeh pas melihat perilaku Matsuyama tadi. Maklum sih, Matsuyama naruh dendam kesumat sama Hyuga karena Hyuga-lah yang membawa babon perebut _first kiss_ Matsuyama. Pokoknya Matsuyama kudu nuntut balas!

"Sadar gak kalo Matsuyama mulai berubah?" tanya Misugi.

"Tau. Hehehe, jadi pengen tau gimana caranya Matsuyama nuntut balas." jawab Tsubasa pede.

"Gak mungkin balas cium Hyuga kan?" celetuk Misaki mendadak.

"Njriiiit! Amit-amit jabang bayi! Hieeeeey!" mendadak Tsubasa merinding. Misaki sama Misugi tertawa lepas.

"Gue gak mau tau! Gue mau balas dendam nih! Gara-gara babon yang lo bawa, gue jadi malu sama Yoshiko tau!" Matsuyama mengambil hachimaki-nya dan menegangkannya seperti ikat pinggang.

"Oke oke gue salah deh! Gue kira lo udah pernah cium cewek lo, jadinya gue pede aja sodorin babon sampe tu babon nyium lo dengan hot-nya... hahahaha!"

Dasar Hyuga. Meskipun temannya lagi marah, dia masih aja ngeledek temannya.

"ONOREEEEE!" Matsuyama mulai mengejar Hyuga. Dengan kecepatan super ngacir, Hyuga kabur menjauh. Tsubasa menyemangati dari jauh. Sebagian menyiapkan bahan-bahan 'ajaib' dari bekas pesta 17 Agustus-an tadi.

"Astaga, jadi ini pesta ala Golden Generation itu?" tanya Shirayuki dan Jane bersamaan. Hampir tidak percaya apa yang mereka lihat.

"Ng, kayaknya sih gitu..." jawab Sanae menghela napas panjang. Pasrah ngeliat para cowok ganteng itu kejar-kejaran seperti orang gila.

~000~

"Murakami-sensei..."

"Iya Kyousuke?"

"Ini kita jalan kemana lagi?"

Murakami-sensei memandangi peta dengan nanar. Sebenarnya dia agak bingung baca petanya, tapi dia menyembunyikan kebingungannya.

"Ke arah kiri deh..." jawab Murakami-sensei sambil nunjuk ke sebelah kiri.

"Gak salah tunjuk nih? Itu kan GOR disini?" tanya Miki heran. Murakami-sensei kelabakan gara-gara nunjuk ke kiri dengan asal, dia nunjuk bukan ke arah jalan tapi nunjuk ke arah GOR di sebelah jalan.

"Hem, lebih baik tanya orang-orang disini saja ya." jawab Kaori tenang. Kaori dan Seisuke mulai berjalan ke arah GOR itu.

"Oke lah, daripada ngikutin Murakami-sensei. Pasti lagi mabuk." jawab Kyousuke ngasal sampe dihadiahi benjolan di kepala dari Murakami-sensei.

Kembali lagi ke Golden Generation. Pasukan ganteng nan gaje itu udah puas ngeliat Hyuga yang keadaannya sudah (dianggap) mengenaskan.

Diiket di pohon beringin, disiram dengan cairan campuran makanan sisa, oli bekas, dan limbah-limbah aneh, dan yang bersangkutan ditelanjangi dan hanya memakai boxer belang bak permen blaster.

"Maaf ya nona Akamine. Ahahaha... ini bentuk rasa sayang kami terhadap Hyuga..." Wakabayashi mencoba berbirokrasi pada Maki yang masih cengo.

"Iya, ini berarti kami ingat ulangtahun dia!" balas Matsuyama kenceng. Kayaknya dia paling puas banget ngerjain Hyuga.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan tiap kalian ulang tahun seperti ini..." jawab Maki tetap dengan muka cengo.

"Hohohoho, tentu saja! Semuanya pasti kena! Hohohohohohoho!" balas Tsubasa koplak. Seketika mereka nyengir lebar.

"Kehed lo pada! Nih, gue gatel nih kena yang ngegantung di atas nih!" seru Hyuga bete sambil nunjuk beberapa akar gantung beringin yang nangkring di badan Hyuga.

"Lo semua gak berubah ya! Gila semua!" seru Midori heran. Sepanjang Midori jadi manajer di tim Golden Generation, Midori udah gak aneh ngeliat kelakuan kekanak-kanakan Tsubasa cs. Saking kekanak-kanakannya, kalo udah nyaris klimaks pasti ada yang nangis trus minta digendong sama minta susu. Hahaha YA ENGGAK LAH...

"Daripada ngegaje disini, yuk ke _dohjang _tempat aku latihan!" ajak Shirayuki. Semuanya menoleh.

"Serius!? Wah seru nih!" kata Tsubasa.

"Hem, udah berapa taun ya aku gak ke _dohjang-_mu, Shirayuki?" tanya Misaki.

"Gak tau. Orang mampir ke rumah aja jarang." balas Shirayuki jutek.

~000~

Dengan berjalan kaki sekitar 10 menit-an, akhirnya sampai di _dohjang _yang dimaksud. Tempatnya adalah GOR daerah sini yang kebetulan dekat dengan kompleks perumahan. Di tempat itu juga pertandingan taekwondo kemarin diadakan.

"Yaelaaaaaaah ketemu lagi sama si jambul oren..."

Midori melihat tim Akanegaoka tengah menikmati jajanan kaki lima di sekitar GOR. Kyousuke yang ngeh ngeliatin Midori.

"Nona cerewet berambut aneh lagi..., demi apa sih kita ketemu terus!?"

"Jangan tanya gue! Gak ada angin, gak ada kentut, udah ditakdirin kali ketemuan terus!" seru Midori rada sewot. "Ya udah, kalian lagi ngapain disini?"

"Yah, istirahat dulu. Hahaha, merakyat sesekali..." jawab Sakai dengan narsis.

"Buset! dari dulu muka lo emang gak merakyat ye, Sakai!" cela Kyousuke sadis.

"Gue merakyat di kalangan gadis-gadis..." jawab Sakai cool. Kyousuke mencibir kenarsisan Sakai.

"Oke..., kami ke dalam dulu ya!" Midori buru-buru menyudahi percakapan yang nyaris gak ada ujungnya.

Di dalam GOR, suasananya sepi. Ya, hari ini tidak ada latihan Taekwondo karena tanggal merah.

"Sepi ah, Shirayuki..." kata Misugi. "Padahal mau tau gimana latihannya."

"Ya enggaklah, Misugi-kun..., justru kalian yang mencoba latihan!"

Semuanya cengo.

"Serius!? Kita!? Lo aja kaliiii!" seru Matsuyama koplak.

"Yeeeee, katanya mau nyoba! Serius nih!" Shirayuki mulai bete. Tampaknya dia kudu sabar ngadepin cowok-cowok yang lebih tua darinya itu. _Buset deh, sabar sabar...,_ pikir Shirayuki.

"Eh, Hyuga kemana?" tanya Tsubasa baru ngeh kalo Hyuga gak ada di tempat.

"..."

"Mampus lo! Dia belum dilepasin iketannya!"

~000~

"Yak! Mari kita belajar Taekwondo!"

Kalimat pembukaan Shirayuki ini disambut meriah oleh semuanya. Buat mereka, ini adalah pengalaman baru. Buat para cewek sih, ini cocok buat bela diri dari serangan orang-orang jahat. Buat para cowok, ini cocok buat latihan tendangan mereka.

"Ini disebutnya _momtong apchagi_. Tendangan ke depan. Yap?" kata Shirayuki sambil memperagakan gerakannya. Semuanya manggut-manggut.

"Lalu ini..., errr ini namanya apa ya?" Shirayuki berbisik pada Midori yang di sebelahnya. Midori hanya nyengir.

"Ealaaah, mau juga Dan 1 malah lupaan gitu sih?" sindir Midori.

"Ini lupa! Lupa!" seru Shirayuki bete.

"Hem ya, ini namanya _balchagi_. Heeeee..." Midori mencoba memeragakan tendangan itu.

"Buset deh, Susah bener ya?" gumam Tsubasa.

"Yah, coba aja sih. Ayo bermain tendang-tendangan!"

Sementara itu, Matsuyama tengah kerepotan nganterin Hyuga ke hotel. Gimana gak repot, dia memapah Hyuga yang kondisinya belepotan dan ber-boxer permen blaster. Sudah ketempelan bau, dilihatin orang-orang sekitar lagi.

"Iya pak. Dia abis kelelep di tempat pembuangan limbah." jawab Matsuyama ngibul ketika ada seseorang yang bertanya dengan wajah nyengir dan tanpa dosa.

"Kualat lu, Matsuyama! Ngata-ngatain pula kalo gue kelelep tempat pembuangan limbah!" seru Hyuga dongkol.

"Trus gue harus bilang apa gitu? Kelelep di TPA? Digrepe-grepe sama bencong pake air WC? Buset gak etis lha!" Matsuyama menjawab sekenanya.

"Gila lu ya! Harga diri gue langsung jatuuuuuuuh banget nih! Jeblos ke dalem banget. Ntar orang bilang kalo gue ini pemain bola gila yang suka berenang di kolam limbah!"

"Iye iye terima-terima aja sih! Lu banyak gerak nih! Baunya nempel kemana-mana!" Matsuyama mulai sewot ketika beberapa kotoran di badan Hyuga menempel di baju Matsuyama.

Kembali ke GOR. Tsubasa cs tengah mencoba tendangan yang diperagain Shirayuki sama Midori tadi. Ternyata baru beberapa saat saja keringat mereka mulai netes.

"Wow, udah udah deh. Keringetnya udah keluar..." kata Misugi. Shirayuki mengangguk.

"Ya udah. Gimana seru gak?"

"Gak seru." celetuk Tsubasa.

"Ih kenapa?"

"Gak ada Matsuyama sama Hyuga. Kan enak tuh ada objek penyerangannya. Hahaha..."

Semuanya bengong. Ternyata cuman gitu doang alasannya?

"Jiah, otak lo sarap, sodara kembar..." Midori menggeleng-geleng. "Ya, balik aja yuk! Capek juga lama-lama!"

"OK. Kita balik aja deh..."

~000~

Di hotel, Hyuga dan Matsuyama duduk berdua nonton siaran berita di kamar. Sesekali mereka ngemil keripik pedas yang baru dibeli Matsuyama pas dekat hotel.

"Mana ya anak-anak ini? udah mau malam lho..." tanya Matsuyama.

"Ah, lo kayak ibu-ibu aja sih. Mereka gak bakalan ilang kok." bales Hyuga enteng. Tangannya ngambil segenggam keripik pedas.

"Emangnya gue mau berdua sama lo disini? Lama-lama kangen juga sama cewek gue..."

"Preeeeet! Ditinggal sebentar aja udah rindu? Parah beud lo!"

"Apaan sih lo sirik aja!" Matsuyama mulai narik-narik rambut Hyuga dengan paksa. Hyuga bales narik-narik juga. Adegan itu terus berlanjut sampe semuanya membuka pintu dan memergoki Matsuyama dan Hyuga.

"Hey?" Misaki yang membuka pintu terkejut.

"Hey juga?" bales Matsuyama. Posisi tarik-tarikan tadi seperti di-_stunning_.

"OOOOOOOH GITU YA! KESEMPATAN LO YEAAAAH! OKE CUKUP TAU!" Midori langsung berteriak dari belakang. Semuanya bersorak gaje dan ngegodain dua cowok itu.

"Ya Tuhan, gue masih normal woy! Percaya deh sama gue!" Matsuyama dan Hyuga berusaha ngelak tapi apa daya mereka terus saja disorakin sampe petugas hotel manggil satpam ke kamar itu.

~000~

Part 8-2 – owari –

_Note: Baru sekarang ngelanjutin lagi fanfics CT yang udah debuan bertahun-tahun. Sori banget masukinnya ke akun yang baru karena akun lama, Anko Matsuyama Shirayuki udah lupa password-nya. E-mail buat reset password-nya juga lupa. :'3_

_Boleh deh kritik dan sarannya... :3_


	2. Part 9

**220734khageswara'S PRESENT:**

Oke, author lagi ngegaje..., jadi pengen lihat Furanoshipping...

**Field Party on Summer Vacation**

**Part 9**

Hari ini gak terlalu aneh-aneh seperti kemarin. Berjalan normal. Mungkin karena waktu liburan bentar lagi habis.

"Hikaru..."

"Ada apa non?"

"Udah berapa hari sih kita disini?"

"Gue lupa. Menurut lo?"

"Apalagi gue. Makanya tadi gue nanya..."

Matsuyama dan Midori tengah duduk berdua sambil mandangin pantai di kursi toko dekat hotel. Karena gak ada jadwal jalan-jalan, akhirnya mereka pilih cari kegiatan sendiri-sendiri. Midori lagi beli snack di toko dan kebetulan ketemu Matsuyama yang manyun sendirian sambil megang kue pie susu.

"Itu beli pie susu berapaan?"

"Satunya seribu kok. Gue beli 3 dus."

"Tiga dus? Niat bener..." Midori geleng-geleng. "Kok gak bareng Yoshiko?"

"Dia lagi istirahat dulu. Dia mendadak demam."

Midori menanggapi heran. Kok gak tau ya kalo Yoshiko sakit. Biasanya Yoshiko suka curhat kalo dia gak enak badan.

"Kok bisa? Baru sakit tadi?" tanya Midori.

"Yah, tadi dia pingsan di dekat kamarnya Akamine. Sumpah deh, itu pas gue papasan sama Yoshiko..."

Midori mulai penasaran. Melihat raut muka Midori yang pengen tau, akhirnya Matsuyama cerita...

_~~)(~~_

_Pagi itu, Yoshiko keluar dari kamar dengan wajah memerah. Yoshiko terlihat mengantuk karena hampir semalaman dia mengetik tulisan di blognya itu. Jalannya yang terhuyung-huyung membuat Tsubasa dan Misaki (yang kebetulan lewat) heran._

"_Fujisawa? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Misaki._

"_Hem, aku gak apa kok. Aku mau ke kamarnya Matsuyama." jawab Yoshiko pelan._

"_Fujisawa, lo kayaknya gak enak badan deh. Kalo ada yang mau dikasih tau, kasih tau kita aja. Biar kita yang nyamperin ke Matsuyama." bales Tsubasa gak tega._

"_Makasih, Tsubasa-san. Tapi agak urgent nih... gak enak kalo aku bilang ke kalian. Biar aku saja ya..."_

_Yoshiko melanjutkan perjalanan dengan perlahan. Tsubasa dan Misaki enggan ngehentiin Yoshiko._

_Ketika mencapai kamarnya Maki, keseimbangan Yoshiko mulai goyah. Pusing, itu yang dikeluhkan Yoshiko. Sesekali dia menyentuh kening dan lehernya. Suhunya panas sekali._

"_Aduh... Matsuyama..." Yoshiko langsung bersandar di dinding. Dia mulai gak tahan sampai akhirnya tumbang juga._

_Di saat itulah, Matsuyama melintas di jalan yang sama dengan Yoshiko._

"_Yoshiko! Kamu kenapa?"_

_~~)(~~_

Midori yang mendengar cerita itu mengangguk paham. Pantesan sorot mata Matsuyama yang biasanya tajam bak elang itu meredup.

"Trus Yoshiko dimana? Di rumah sakit?"

"Dia di kamar gue. Kamarnya dia kan jauh..."

Midori mengangguk lagi. Sesekali dia ngucek rambut Matsuyama.

"Kok rambut gue diginiin? Kayak anak kecil ah!" Matsuyama mulai protes.

"Gue kesian sama lo..., seharusnya lo tuh beliin obat, bukannya pie susu tiga dus!"

"Nah ini dia yang mau gue tanyain, Midori-chan! Gue bingung beli obat apa..., karena gue bingung, ya gue beli pie susu..."

"Asli lo dodol banget kalo lagi galau..."

~000~

Setelah beli obat, Matsuyama buru-buru pulang ke hotel. Berkat rekomendasi Midori, dia bisa membeli obat untuk Yoshiko. Sampe di kamarnya, dia ngeliat Yoshiko yang baru akan bangun.

"Yoshiko!" seru Matsuyama kaget.

"Matsuyama? Sudah pulang?" tanya Yoshiko.

"Baru saja... kamu tidur saja, Yoshiko... kan lagi sakit..."

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi. Maaf ya, kebelet..."

Yoshiko berjalan pelan menuju toilet. Matsuyama memandang Yoshiko dengan tatapan kosong-kosong lecet.

Setelah agak lama, Yoshiko kembali ke tempat tidur dan rebahan disana. Matsuyama duduk di sebelah Yoshiko.

"Kenapa kamu bisa sakit? Pasti begadang ngapdet blog kamu ya?" tanya Matsuyama

"Iya. Maaf ya Matsuyama..., keasikan sih..."

"Dasar nakal..." balas Matsuyama sambil mainin ujung rambut Yoshiko. Ketika itu juga, Matsuyama menyentuh kening Yoshiko yang hangat itu.

"Hem, bentar. Tadi Midori-chan ngerekomendasiin aku buat beli ini. Katanya sih, ini bisa bikin kamu sembuh..."

Matsuyama mengambil sesuatu dari tas kresek yang dibawa. Ketika Matsuyama nunjukin benda itu, Yoshiko keheranan.

"Pie susu? Ini obat penyembuhnya?"

"Ini bisa nyembuhin sakit kamu, sayang!" jawab Matsuyama optimis. Kayaknya Matsuyama belum ngeh kalo dia salah ambil barang.

"Apa hubungannya pie susu dengan sakit demam, Matsuyama?"

Matsuyama mulai ngeh. Responnya kaget banget pas nyadar dia salah ambil barang. Yoshiko memaklumi jika Matsuyama suka lepas control kalo dia menunjukkan sesuatu.

"Ah ya deh..., ini dia! Plester penghilang demam!"

"..."

"Kupasang untukmu ya..." kata Matsuyama sambil membuka bungkus plester itu. Matsuyama mendekati Yoshiko dan memasang plester itu di kening Yoshiko.

Wajah Yoshiko _blushing _ketika Matsuyama menempelkan plester itu. Matsuyama tersenyum setelah menempelkan plester itu.

"Nah, setelah itu istirahat ya..." kata Matsuyama. Matanya menatap Yoshiko dalam-dalam.

"I-iya..." Yoshiko ikut menatap Matsuyama. Yoshiko jarang menatap mata Matsuyama secara langsung. Bukan apa-apa, Matsuyama gak terlalu suka main pandang-pandangan kecuali kalo dia lagi perlu. Perlu memandang isi hati orang lewat mata.

"Yoshiko..."

"Iya?"

"Aku tau kamu sakit..., tapi melakukannya sekali boleh?"

DEG! Hati Yoshiko berdegup kencang. Tatapan Matsuyama kembali tajam. Tampaknya dia serius.

"Itu..."

"Yah kalo kamu gak mau, gak masalah kok..."

"Kayaknya kalo sedikit sih boleh..."

"Beneran?" Matsuyama mulai memastikan.

"Hem..."

Tangan Matsuyama mulai membelai rambut Yoshiko. Ketika itu juga, tangan Matsuyama mendorong Yoshiko secara perlahan. Wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Yoshiko mulai merasakan desahan napas Matsuyama. Semakin dekat dan sebentar lagi...

"MATSUYAMA HIKARUUUUUU! INI TSUBASAAAA! AYO MAIN SEPAKBOLA DI LUAAAAAAAR!"

Spontan Matsuyama menjauhi Yoshiko, begitu juga Yoshiko. Wajah Matsuyama memerah gak jelas, apalagi Yoshiko yang lagi sakit. Tampaknya suara cemprengnya Tsubasa merusak momen mereka tadi.

"Aduh, maaf ya Yoshiko..., sori gak terkendali..." ujar Matsuyama gugup. Yoshiko gak bisa menjawab saking syoknya.

"Ya sudah, istirahat saja ya. Aku mau main sepakbola dulu." kata Matsuyama sambil buru-burur keluar. Yoshiko hanya memandang Matsuyama yang keluar dari kamarnya dengan senyum manisnya itu.

~000~

"Haaaaaaah? Lo hampir cium dia?"

"Anjrit! Gak usah kenceng-kenceng, bongak!" Matsuyama langsung membekap mulut Midori yang kayak ember bocor itu.

"Yaelah gitu aja kok malu..., emangnya kalian belum pernah ya?"

"Ya, belum lah. Ciuman di pipi sama di kening aja jarang, apalagi yang ke bibir." jawab Matsuyama malu-malu. "Emangnya lo pernah?"

"Gue? Gak tuh. Ngapain juga?"

"Siapa tau kalo lo pernah mau ngasih saran ke gue..."

"Hikaru..., lo tuh dodol soal beginian. Udah ah main bola sana!"

~000~

Part 9 – owari –

_Note: waaaah sori sori sori! Kali ini Furanoshipping dapet sorotan dari saya. Kisah mereka berdua kan gak keekspos makanya bikinnya seperti ini... dedicated for Furanoshipping's fans lelelele... :D Seperti biasanya kritik dan saran..._


	3. Part 10

**220734khageswara'S PRESENT:**

Author ngegalau... asli ini ngegalau jadinya ceritanya juga galau...

**Field Party on Summer Vacation**

**Part 10**

Tsubasa tengah men-_dribble _bola di jalan protokol kota Denpasar. Karena alasan kangen dengan main bola, dia jalan-jalan sekalian men-_dribble _bola. Padahal kalo dipikir-pikir, jalan protokol saat ini lagi ramai oleh turis-turis dan pedagang. Kebayang dong ribetnya...

Ternyata Tsubasa gak sendiri, ada Wakabayashi dan Hyuga yang menemaninya. Mereka mengikuti Tsubasa dari belakang.

"Tsubasa..., lo tuh giring bola ke jalan protokol. Banyak orang, tauk!" seru Hyuga protes.

"Gitu aja kok ngeluh, Hyuga? Ini sekalian latihan ngehindar dari hadangan lawan! Anggap aja orang-orang disini tuh tim lawan! Hehehe..." Tsubasa menjawab dengan pede jaya.

"Sudahlah, Hyuga. Lo lomba cerdas cermat soal sepakbola sama Tsubasa, lo tuh udah kalah total. Biarin aja toh dia yang bikin aturan sendiri." kata Wakabayashi.

"Hahaha, bener juga ya." kata Hyuga ngangguk.

Kita beralih ke kisah selanjutnya. Di sekitar pantai Kuta, 3M (Matsuyama, Misaki, Misugi) serta Midori (yang kepaksa ikut gara-gara ancaman Matsuyama) sedang berjalan-jalan. Bedanya dengan Tsubasa, mereka cuman lihat-lihat pantai. Sesekali tending-tendang pasir.

"Duh, kalian ini kenapa cuman ngajak gue aja? Gak ajak Yoshiko dan Yayoi?" tanya Midori bingung.

"Hem, Yoshiko punya film drama baru dan Yayoi gak mau melewatkannya. Makanya mereka nonton film di kamar Yoshiko." jawab Misugi sambil garuk-garuk dagu.

"Jadi, potensi gue berada disini apa?"

"Yaaaaah, Midori jadi _bodyguard _kita!"

Celetukan asal Misugi membuat Midori meninju perut Misugi dengan iseng. Istilah kerennya sih _kancingan_.

"Sialan, cakep-cakep usil lo ya!" bales Midori bete.

"Ahahaha..." Misugi tertawa kecil.

"Btw, lo tuh serem banget sih, Midori-chan. Lo demen banget ngancing perut orang?" tanya Matsuyama.

"Jangan-jangan lo kebanyakan nonton video kekerasan dari author ya?"

_(ONOREEEEEE MATSUYAMA! #ngejarMatsuyama)_

"Mana ada? Emang gak boleh?" tanya Midori.

"Yaaaa, bukan gitu. Lo gak ada sifat ceweknya kalo gitu. Kesian tau..."

Midori mikir. Emang sih, entah karena Midori ini punya sifat cuek akut ato karena pengaruh dari teman-temannya yang ganteng (dan setengah sableng) membuat sifat Midori ini agak melenceng dari cewek kebanyakan. Atau mungkin karena masa lalu Midori yang epik.

"Kesian ya... gue aja bingung. Gue gak ada unsur ceweknya dalan gen gue..." kata Midori mulai galau.

"Jangan-jangan lo berjiwa pria tapi terperangkap di badan wanita! AAAAAAAAW!" Matsuyama langsung berteriak ketika Midori mencubit lengannya.

"Hipotesis ngaco lo..., cari saran yang lebih baik lah!" Midori malah makin bete.

Misaki yang dari tadi diem aja nepuk pundak Midori. "Sebenarnya aku suka Midori yang seperti ini..."

"Suka?" tanya Midori. Wajahnya memerah.

"Yah, Midori yang apa adanya. Gak usah mengganti kepribadian ya?" kata Misaki tersenyum.

Midori mengangguk paham.

"Misaki gak keren, ngebelain Midori-chan..." sungut Matsuyama sok bete. "Oh iya, lagian badan Midori gak keliatan kalo dia ini cewek lho..., dadanya aja rata..."

"Pant*k! Hikaru lo ngehina gue ya!" Midori ngejar Matsuyama yang udah _sprint_ dari tadi. Misaki sama Misugi geleng-geleng pasrah.

DUAAAAAAAASSSH!

Mendadak ada bola sepak melayang dan mengenai muka Matsuyama. Midori yang ngejar cuman bisa ngakak di belakang Matsuyama.

"WAKAKAKAKAKAK!"

"Wadaw! Ini bola siapa sih?! Sakit nih!" seru Matsuyama.

"Itu karma lo..." seru Midori sadis. Yeah, Midori pantas berterima kasih dengan bola nyasar itu.

"Halo sokab! Ahahaha, kami baru selesai jalan-jalan!" sapa Tsubasa disertai Hyuga dan Wakabayashi.

"Sokaaaaab!" seru Midori sambil meluk Tsubasa. "Nih nih! Hikaru ngeledekin gue!"

"Aduuuh ni cewek ngadu lagi..." celetuk Matsuyama bete. Dia masih ngusepin mukanya yang kotor.

"Yaaaah, kalian ribut melulu. Bosen ngeladenin kalian..." jawab Tsubasa kalem.

"Sokab parah nih...!" kata Midori bete.

Ketika Golden Generations berkumpul, Midori berpikir. Kalimat Matsuyama tadi secara tidak langsung memukul hatinya. Midori tau, Matsuyama lagi bercanda. Tapi yang dikatakan Matsuyama itu benar...

Mana kodrat sebagai wanita?

~000~

Malam harinya, Midori masih termanggu di kursi dekat pantai. Kalimat Matsuyama tadi menohok nuraninya. Jadi ini ya alasannya..., pikir Midori.

Dari kecil, Midori emang tomboy. Dia hampir senasib seperti Anego (nama alias Sanae) yang ngedukung tim sepakbola Nankatsu. Bedanya, karena pengaruh dari Tsubasa, Midori pun ikut-ikutan bermain sepakbola meski di zaman itu seorang gadis gak pantas bermain sepakbola.

Semakin dewasa, Midori dikenal karena dia kapten tim sepakbola wanita Nankatsu bentukan dari Midori dan teman-temannya serta manajer tim Nankatsu. Siapa yang tidak kenal Midori Ozora? Golden Generations sangat mengenal gadis ini luar dalam. Ya, tomboy slengekan gitu ternyata pribadinya terbuka dan ramah pada orang lain.

Diantara anggota Golden Generations ini, yang paling mengenal Midori adalah Matsuyama dan Tsubasa. Bukannya Misugi sama Misaki gak terlalu kenal, hanya saja ada sisi lain Midori yang belum mereka ketahui. Aneh memang, apalagi Misaki sama Midori ini dekat seperti orang pacaran.

"Sudah malam, kenapa lo gak pulang?"

Midori tercengang dan melirik ke belakang. Di sana ada Matsuyama yang membawa jaket.

"Hikaru..."

"Gue tadi cari lo kemana-mana. Misaki minta tolong ke gue."

"Hem?"

"Iya. Lo ada masalah? Ato lo tersinggung dengan kalimat gue pas tadi siang?"

Midori terdiam.

Matsuyama menghela napas panjang dan duduk di sebelah Midori. "Gue bercanda tadi, tapi tampaknya lo nanggepin serius ya..."

"Entahlah..."

"Ya udah, malam ini gue akan denger semua omongan lo. Terserah lo mau ngehina gue ato gimana..., gue ada buat lo malam ini..." jawab Matsuyama sambil menatap Midori.

"Gak izin dulu sama Yoshiko? Ntar dikira selingkuh lagi?"

"Tadi gue udah cerita sama Yoshiko. Huh, dia nyalahin gue juga karna nyakitin hati lo. Makanya pertanggungjawaban gue ya seperti ini... hahaha..."

Midori menunduk. "Hikaru, lo nganggap gue ini apa?"

"Eh?"

"Iya, lo anggap gue apa? Cewek ato apa?"

"Hem..., pendapat gue yang jujur? Ntar sakit hati lagi..."

"Terserah. Gue siap..."

Matsuyama menghela napas. "Seandainya lo itu agak feminim, gue akan pilih lo daripada Yoshiko..."

Midori terdiam. Sepertinya dia terkejut.

"Cewek yang pertama kali gue kenal kan lo..., kan keren tuh kalo ada cewek yang tau soal sepakbola. Tapi..., sifat lo yang cuek kayak cowok itu bikin gue gak yakin..., gak yakin kalo gue mau nyatain ke elo diterima ato enggak."

"Oh..."

"? Lo marah ya sama gue?" Matsuyama mulai khawatir.

"Gak. Lanjut..."

"Ya... jadinya gue menyukai Yoshiko. Dia tulus..."

"Oh, jadi gue gak tulus ya?" tanya Midori agak ketus.

"Bukan..., tulusnya Yoshiko mirip sama elo. Makanya..."

Matsuyama terdiam. Dia memandang ke langit malam yang penuh bintang. Suara deburan ombak semakin mendukung momen ini.

"Gue anggap lo kayak adek gue sendiri. Hahaha, beruntung kan lo punya 2 kakak cowok?"

Midori menatap Matsuyama. Matsuyama mengerti tatapan Midori itu.

"Kok berkaca-kaca? Terharu ya?"

"Gak boleh?" suara Midori agak pelan dan bergetar. Dia agak menahan emosinya.

"Gak apa." Matsuyama memakaikan jaket yang tadi dia bawa ke Midori dan merangkulnya. "Gak usah ditahan, dek..."

Midori agak tercengang lagi. Dia manggil dengan sebutan 'adek'?

Matsuyama tersenyum. "Yah, segitu aja pengakuan gue. Gimana? Lo ada unek-unek?"

"Gue..., terkadang malu tentang diri sendiri. Gak ada sifat ceweknya. Hem, bingung..." Midori berbicara dengan suara tertahan.

"Bener apa kata Misaki, jadi diri sendiri lebih _perfect_. Itu tadi pendapat gue aja, sisanya terserah lo aja. Biasanya kalo lo cuek bebek soal ini."

"Omongan lo tajam, Hikaru. Gak bisa mikirin perasaan cewek apa ya?" Midori menunduk. Suaranya semakin bergetar.

"Maaf deh..." Matsuyama menepuk bahu Midori. "Mood lo lagi jelek ya? Maaf deh..., sebagai gantinya, lo minta apa aja dari gue."

"Minta apa aja?" tanya Midori.

"Iya."

Midori berpikir sejenak. Perlahan Midori mendekat dan bersandar dekat tubuh Matsuyama.

"Apa ya..., buat kakak mata elang ini?" celetuk Midori.

"Apa saja ya..." jawab Matsuyama.

"Udah ada lisensi dari Yoshiko?"

"Udaaaaaah!" nada bicara Matsuyama mulai bete.

"Ya sudah..." mata Midori menatap Matsuyama. Matsuyama balas tatap karena pengen tau apa yang Midori inginkan.

"..."

Tatapan itu ngabisin waktu nyaris dua jam. Akhirnya Midori mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Makasih ya..."

"Iyaaaaaaaah gitu aja! Kelamaan! Sini sini!"

Secara spontan, Matsuyama mendekati wajah Midori dan mencium keningnya. Wajah Midori memerah makin hebat.

"Kenapa? Kok memerah gitu? Lo mau yang disini ya? Hahaha..." Matsuyama menggoda Midori sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

"Panteeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Midori mencubit lengan Matsuyama sampai Matsuyama kewalahan.

"Gue laporin ke Yoshiko!"

"Biarin, ntar kan gue lapor ke Misaki!"

Matsuyama tersenyum melihat Midori yang kembali lagi. Kembali sebagai Midori yang ceria.

~000~

"Masalah kamu sudah selesai, Midori?"

Yoshiko menyapa Midori yang baru saja pulang dari pantai. Matsuyama masih di luar hotel karena mencari cemilan.

"Sudah, makasih ya Yoshiko mau minjemin Matsuyama malam ini."

"Hus, jangan sebut kata 'minjemin' ah! Matsuyama denger bisa marah dia..."

"Iya..., makasih ya." Midori tersenyum kecil.

"Sama-sama. Kau kan sahabatku." jawab Yoshiko pede. Di saat itu juga, Matsuyama masuk sambil membawa pie susu.

_(Lagi-lagi pie susu... #facepalm)_

"Hai Yoshiko sayaaaaang! Ini dia pie susu!" kata Matsuyama sambil ngasih pie susu ke Yoshiko.

"Lho? Yang kau beli tiga dus itu kemana?" tanya Yoshiko heran.

"Dihabisin sama anak-anak. Huh..., Midori-chan. Nih untuk lo..."

Matsuyama ngasih pie susu ke Midori dan berjalan pergi bersama Yoshiko. Midori yang masih diam disitu memandang Matsuyama.

"Kakak yang aneh..." celetuk Midori sambil memakan pie susunya.

~000~

Part 10 – owari –

_Note: eaaaaaa... author galau ini... virus UAS masih melanda. Oh asmara oh asmara... #mulaimabok_

_Sori kalo agak Matsuyamasentris = istilah darimana ini?_

_Oke reviewnya boleh... :D_


	4. Part 11

**220734khageswara'S PRESENT:**

Mulai terdeteksi ending nih... ok lanjutkan...

**Field Party on Summer Vacation**

**Part 11**

Subuh jam setengah lima...

TOK TOK TOK!

"Wakabayashi! Gue kebelet! Wakabayashi!"

TOK TOK TOK!

Nggak, ini bukan ada orang sarap yang lagi renovasi bangunan subuh begini. Tapi itu suara ketukan pintu dari Misugi yang kebelet.

"Wakabayashi! Gue udah di ujung nih! Lo mandi ato semedi sih!? Wakabayashi!" Misugi semakin gencar ngetuk pintu.

Kalo aja Misugi lagi dalam keadaan normal, Misugi pasti heran. Tumben aja Wakabayashi mandi subuh gini. Dia itu mandi gak pernah sepagi itu. Bangun pagi aja rada susah.

"Wakabayashi! Sumpah woy udah di ujung nih!"

Ketika Misugi brenti ngetuk, terdengar alunan musik yang aneh dari kamar mandi itu. Karena penasaran, Misugi menempelkan telinganya di pintu.

"Oppa gangnam style... oooh..."

Misugi gak terlalu denger dengan jelas. Akan tetapi, rasa kebeletnya udah sampe batas klimaks. Mau gak mau, Misugi harus melakukan aksi nekat.

Mendobrak pintu.

BRAAAAAAAAK!

"Wakabayashi! Asli gue kebe..." Misugi yang berhasil mendobrak pintu kamar mandi (sampe daun pintu dan kuncinya rusak semua) hanya cengo melihat kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"OP OP OP OP OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!"

Wakabayashi tengah ber-_lip sync _ria dalam keadaan hanya terbalut handuk dan telanjang dada_. Ternyata dia belum mandi dari tadi, kampret...,_ pikir Misugi bete.

"WAKABAYASHIIIII! GUE KEBELEEEEEEEET!"

~000~

"Wuahahahahahaha!"

Semuanya ngakak pas Misugi bercerita gitu tentang tadi subuh. Misugi rada malu sedangkan Wakabayashi pasang wajah bete.

"Lagu apa yang lo puterin sampe gak mandi-mandi gitu?" tanya Hyuga. Dia berusaha nahan tawa sampe dia agak bengek.

"Lagu Korea gitu sih. Gue gak tau judulnya apa. Tapi kalo lihat videonya, itu video SKJ deh..."

"Senam Kesegaran Jasmani? Wah, otak lo konslet, Wakabayashi..." kata Tsubasa geleng-geleng.

"Pokoknya ya! Gue nyaris ngompol gara-gara kiper kampret satu ini!" seru Misugi keki. Imej dia sebagai cowok _cool _ancur pas hari itu juga.

"Udah udah, gitu aja repot..." kata Sanae. "Kami para gadis akan cari tau apa lagu itu, ok?"

"Yup..., btw kita sudah _packing_?" Midori segera ngalihin perhatian.

"Hem, baru setengahnya. Kapan sih kita pulangnya?" tanya Matsuyama.

"Tiketnya itu dua hari lagi. Oke..., siap-siap aja deh."

"Hem..., udah kasih tau Shirayuki sama Jane?" tanya Misaki.

"Udah kok. Mereka mau nyiapin masakan khas Indonesia kalo kita mau balik."

"Hahaseeeek! Pie susu!" seru Matsuyama gaje. Yoshiko dan Midori menghela napas panjang. Sejak pergi ke Bali, Matsuyama jadi maniak pie susu. Pasti dia mau bawa pabriknya ke Hokkaido kelak..., ngarep amat.

"Pie susu, pie susu...," Matsuyama bergumam gaje.

"Hus! Jadi kayak orang gila ah..." tegur Yoshiko.

"Namanya juga sukaaaa..."

~000~

"Udah beres semuanya?"

"SIAP PELATIH!"

"OK! Mari kita pulang ke Jepang! Kembali bersekolah dan bermain sepakbola!"

Tim Akanegaoka _check-out _dari hotel dan segera berangkat menuju bandara Ngurah Rai. Liburan mereka berakhir dan sudah saatnya pulang ke Jepang.

"Hey, udah pada mau balik ya?"

Kyousuke menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata Golden Generations berada di belakang mereka.

"Yah, saatnya kita berpisah. Bener gak teman-teman?"

"Sampai jumpa lagi ya, Midori-san..." kata Miki sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan."

Tim Akanegaoka pun pergi. Tinggal Golden Generations saja yang ada di hotel itu.

"Hem..." Tsubasa bergumam.

"Ada apa?"

"Ng, gak apa. Ayo kembali rapat..."

~000~

Sanae, Yoshiko, Yayoi, dan Maki tengah berbelanja untuk persiapan pulang ke Jepang. Rata-rata sih mereka beli oleh-oleh khas disini. Ada yang beli kain Bali, baju barong, hiasan-hiasan unik, sampai kuliner-kuliner yang bisa dibawa ke Jepang, contohnya pie susu.

_(Curiga nih siapa yang bawa oleh-oleh pie susu...)_

"Midori gak ikut kita?" tanya Sanae.

"Tadi mau ikut, tapi dia mendadak ada tugas dari kantor asosiasi sepakbola Jepang." kata Yoshiko.

"Tugas apa sih?" bales Yayoi.

"Ng, tugas apa gitu ya..., aku gak tau..."

"Jadi wanita karir kayak Midori emang susah ya..., hem. Wajarlah hubungan dia sama Misaki agak aneh."

"Aneh gimana?"

"Itu lho..., stagnan..."

Yoshiko diem pas ngedenger omongan kayak gitu.

Beralih ke tempat lain, Midori tengah mengetik sesuatu di laptop. Dengan tatapan serius, dia mengetik dengan kecepatan lumayan. Hyuga mengejutkan Midori dari belakang.

"Hey bang! Sibuk aja nih!" seru Hyuga.

"Ih! Gila lo, Kojiro! Trus apa kata lo tadi? Abang!? Gue bantai lo!" bales Midori kaget.

"Gue bercanda aja kok, Midori. Lo lagi bikin apa sih?"

"Ya bikin tugas dari asosiasi sepakbola Jepang. Gue ntar jadi manajer di timnas senior..." jawab Midori.

"Timnas..., jadi bukan di tim kami lagi?" tanya Hyuga.

"Mungkin..., gue belum tau pastinya."

"Asli lo sibuk bener..., gak cari pekerjaan yang lain?"

"Ada sih, tapi lagi fokus kesini...," jawab Midori.

"Wey, Hyuga! Tumben lo mau ngobrol sama Midori-chan!"

Hyuga menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata ada Matsuyama. Seperti biasa, Matsuyama membawa kue pie susu serta kopi mocca. Kok seperti biasa? Matsuyama memang sering membawa cemilan seperti ini, apalagi jika bersama sahabat atau kekasihnya itu.

"Ah, sirik aja lo! Kayak lo pacarnya dia aja sih!" kata Hyuga sok sewot.

"Suka-suka gue lah! Mau dia pacar gue ato siapa, sama aja. Hahaha..." Matsuyama menaruh cemilannya itu dan iseng-iseng melingkarkan lengannya yang kekar itu di sekitar bahu Midori. Midori hanya pasang tampang _pokerface _dan tetap serius ngetik.

"Yo, Hyuga! Sekarang lo anggap gue gimana?" tanya Matsuyama.

"Matsuyama..., lo itu kayaknya emang cocok beristri dua..." dengus Hyuga sambil melenggang pergi. Matsuyama cekikikan sendiri.

"Dasar..., ng Midori-chan?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Lo gak marah pas gue kayak gini?"

"Ngapain marah?"

"Yah, siapa tau lo bilang, 'Ih gue udah punya Misaki! Ngapain lo meluk gue!' kayak gitu..."

"Ah, itu perasaan Hikaru-_niichan_ saja deh..."

Matsuyama menangkap aura aneh dari Midori. Akhirnya Matsuyama melepaskan lengannya dan ngucek-ngucek rambut Midori.

"Nanti, gue gak jadi manajer kalian lagi selama beberapa waktu yang tidak ditentukan..." kata Midori yang membuat Matsuyama terkejut.

"Kok gitu?"

"Gue ntar jadi manajer di timnas senior dulu. Belum tau SK gue ditempatin dimana lagi."

"Hem... selamat ya."

Midori memandang Matsuyama. Dengan senyumnya, Matsuyama balas menatap Midori.

"Selamat karena kau jadi manajer timnas senior..., lalu Tsubasa ntar juga disana?"

"Iya. Tsubasa aja yang masuk timnas senior pas pertandingan persahabatan."

"Pantesan... good luck ya!"

Pas pembicaraan berakhir, lamat-lamat terdengar suara lagu yang aneh. Matsuyama dan Midori melirik kiri-kanan mencari sumber lagu itu.

"Lagu apa tuh?"

"Jangan-jangan..."

OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!

Tiba-tiba muncul Wakabayashi, Tsubasa, dan Misugi tengah berjoget-joget bak joki kuda. Matsuyama dan Midori mangap saking kagetnya.

"Apa ni kalian!? Kalian mabuk ya?" tanya Midori histeris.

"Enggak. Kita lagi joget Gangnam Style!" jawab Wakabayashi enteng.

"Gangnam Style? Bukan lagu Jepang ya?"

"Yah, ini lagu Korea. Keren gak? Ini sama jogetnya juga lho! Yuk ikut!"

"Ogah ah!" Midori segera mengambil laptop dan pergi dari situ. Meninggalkan mereka disana.

"Ya udah, Matsuyama aja ikut!"

"Gak mau gue!" seru Matsuyama ketus.

"Kenapa?"

"Gue gak mau kaki gue jadi kayak orang kena polio yang loncat-loncat karena ngidam kuda!"

~000~

Part 11 – owari –

_Note: part yang ini gaje abis..., author puyeng mikir apa lagi selian Gangnam Style. Oke... apa lagi ya? #mendadakamnesia_

_Reviewnya boleh... _


	5. Part 12

**220734khageswara'S PRESENT:**

Set dah, saatnya pulang... #bawabarangbuatpulang

**Field Party on Summer Vacation**

**Part 12**

Hari H udah tiba. Golden Generations mengakhiri liburan ini dan segera bergegas pulang. Setelah _check-out_, mereka menunggu kendaraan travel yang sudah dipesan.

"Kemana ya mobilnya?" tanya Hyuga.

"Untung kita berangkatnya rada pagian. Jadi kalo tu travel telat, kita gak telat banget ke bandara..." kata Tsubasa ngaco.

"Itu kalo jalannya lancer. Kalo jalannya macet? Sama aja telat..." timpal Wakabayashi.

"Eh itu dia travelnya..." tunjuk Sanae. Tsubasa cs micingin mata dan terperangah...

Kok terperangah? Oh! Ternyata mobil travel yang datang itu ukurannya cukup mini kayak mobil Karimun. Biasanya kan mobil travel itu minibus ber-AC, lha ini!?

"INI MOBIL TRAVEL APA KOTAK SABUN?" seru Matsuyama histeris karena lihat minibus mini.

"Entahlah, tapi kita kan banyakan? Emang muat?" bales Misaki.

"Ini sih cuman muat barang doang! Orangnya enggak! Ais yang pesen ini siapa sih?"

"Yang pesen tuh..."

_~~)(~~_

_H-1..._

_Misaki berjalan menuju kamarnya setelah puas makan di restoran hotel. Ketika itu juga, Misaki berpapasan dengan Tsubasa yang sedang menelpon._

"_Tsubasa!" sapa Misaki._

"_Yo Misaki! Abis darimana?"_

"_Abis dari restoran. Tadi ikutan lomba makan lobster jumbo terbanyak dan aku jadi juaranya! Hadiahnya ya makan lobster super jumbo dengan saus ikan cakalang gitu sih..."_

"_Njrit! Nafsu makan lo ngalahin gorilla! Hieeeee..."_

"_Hehehe, eh btw kau lagi nelpon ya?"_

"_Hem? ... eh halo mas! Iya satu mobil travel aja palingan... iya? Siapa yang bilang mas ini gorilla? ... oooh itu teman saya yang jadi gorilla... hahaha... iya, satu mobil aja deh..., iya deh mas gak kayak gorilla, tapi kayak onta... fufufufu..."_

_CLEK! _

"_Itu nelpon ato apa sih?" Misaki keheranan ketika Tsubasa selesai nelpon._

"_Gue nelpon buat pesan mobil travel... tapi gara-gara elo cerita tadi, gue jadi komen kayak gitu dan mas-mas disana denger! Jadinya dia gak terima gitu deh..."_

"_Eh gila..."_

_~~)(~~_

"Kayaknya mas pemilik travel itu dendam sama lo, sokab..." kata Midori pasang muka gak percaya.

"Iya kali? Duh, gue kena karma..."

"Bego lo! Jadi gimana nih caranya ngangkut semua barang kita dan berangkat kesana dengan mobil marmut gini?" bales Wakabayashi kesal. Semakin kesal ketika mendengar klakson mobilnya yang norak.

TETOT TETOT TETOT TETOOOOOT!

Ini mobil apa bajaj sih?

"Ya udah, yang naik duluan cewek-ceweknya aja dulu..." saran Misugi. Di saat itulah, para gadis naik ke mobil itu dan memasukkan barang-barang.

"Maki, masih muat?" tanya Midori.

"Duh, udah gak muat nih..., ngepas banget..." bales Maki.

"Iya, kamu jadinya gak bisa masuk, Midori." timpal Yoshiko.

"Gyaaaah, trus gue naik apa nih?" Midori mulai panik.

"Kan masih ada Tsubasa dan yang lainnya." kata Sanae. "Eh iya mas, ntar kesini lagi nggak?"

"Nggak. Kan kata mas itu, cuman sekali antar saja." kata sopirnya sambil menunjuk Tsubasa. Mampus..., gitu pikiran Midori.

"Aduh, apa boleh buat. Kayaknya ntar naik taksi aja deh."

Midori nyerah buat naik mobil tadi dan membiarkan mobil kecil tadi pergi ke bandara duluan. Sisanya tinggal para cowok dan Midori.

"Lain kali kalo mau pesen kendaraan tuh kasih tau gue sih, sokab!" kata Midori keki. Tsubasa hanya nyengir.

"Ya udah, Midori-chan yang cegat taksi!"

"Kok gue, Hikaru~!?"

"Kalo kami yang cegat, errrr ntar kabur taksinya. Udah tau kita banyakan..."

Midori berdecak jengkel. Gini nih nasib jadi _the last girl standing to be 'pencegat taksi'_.

~000~

Midori mengangkat tangan dan bergerak naik-turun. DIa memang lagi mencegat taksi. Beberapa taksi berhenti tapi setelah itu pergi. Kok gitu?

"Pak, kita semua naik taksinya bapak ya?" tanya Midori sambil nunjuk Tsubasa cs di belakangnya.

"Ya ampun dek, mana muat? Palingan tiga orang muat..." kata pak sopir sabar.

"Gak mau pak! Kalo ada yang gak naik, gak jadi ah!"

"Mana muat, dek?" si bapak mulai puyeng dan akhirnya tancap gas. Midori bengong.

"Lu maksa bener! Kan bisa pesan dua taksi ato gimana?" tanya Hyuga.

"Entah lo kuper ato gimana gitu... kalo disini, taksinya itu mahal-mahal broooo! Dari sini ke Ngurah Rai aja abis 50 rbu lebih! Mending naik angkot dah!" jawab Midori.

"Iye, tapi disini jarang ada angkot..."

"Ya makanya itu! Eh eh gini, gue ada rencana..."

~000~

Midori mengacungkan tangannya sekali lagi. Dia masih ingin mencari perhatian supir taksi. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah taksi berhenti.

"Mau kemana, bu?" tanya si sopir taksi itu. Keliatannya sih masih muda, rada-rada mirip Ishizaki tapinya.

_Njir, gue dipanggil 'ibu' di usia belia..._, pikir Midori. "Ehm, mau ke bandara."

"Oke bu, Saya antarkan. Saya akan masukkan barang-barang ibu."

Si sopir keluar dan ngebantuin Midori buat masukin barang-barangnya ke bagasi. Sopir itu kayaknya gak curiga ngeliat tas dan koper yang bejibun. Setelah selesai, si sopir masuk ke mobil dan menyalakan mobil.

"Ayo bu, kita berangkat..." kata si sopir. Midori mengangguk dan segera masuk ke mobil. Ngedadak...

"BLI TAKSI! AYO KITA KE NGURAH RAI!"

Ternyata Tsubasa cs muncul dari semak-semak dan segera menyerbu taksi itu. Si sopir shock abis ketika tau taksinya bakalan dirampok kumpulan cowok ganteng-tapi-sinting ini.

Dengan maksa, mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Walhasil, mereka mepet-mepetan di kursi belakang, sedangkan Misugi (yang gak ikut penyerbuan tadi) memilih duduk di kursi depan dan nyeruput moccachino.

"Bli, ayo jalan..." kata Misugi kalem. Akhirnya taksi malang itu berjalan menuju tujuannya.

~000~

"GUE KEJEPIT PANTEEEEEEEEEK!" Midori kejepit di antara para cowok tadi.

"SUSAH GERAK NIH! AAAAAAAAAW! TANGAN GUE KETINDIH PANTATNYA WAKABAYASHIIIIII!"

"APAAN SIH LO, TSUBASA! SIKUT LO KENA 'BARANG' GUE!"

"JANGAN GERAK-GERAK! INI PIPI GUE MENTOK KENA JENDELAAAAA!"

"ADUUUUUH! GAK TAHAN LAGI, UDAH MASUK TAPI GAK BISA KELUAR!"

"WEY, HATI-HATI! PEMANASAN DULU HAYO! TU WA GA PAT, TU WA GA PAT!"

"TAPI SAKIIIIT! EH, AAAAAAAAH!"

"UDAH KELUAR?! KERAMAS KERAMAS!"

_(Apa-apaan nih!? #tabokinGoldenGenerations)_

Suasana dalam taksi benar-benar ribut. Sudah sempit, teriak-teriak lagi, Si sopir makin shock dan Misugi kalem-kalem aja. Nyuekin kejadian di balik joknya.

"GUE MAU PIE SUSU! MANA PIE SUSUUUUUUU!?" Matsuyama mulai berusaha nyari kue kesayangannya yang dia bawa tadi.

"ITU YANG LO KENTUTIN TADI! PIE SUSU WITH KENTUT TASTE! BUAKAKAKAKAK!" bales Hyuga ngakak.

"KAMPRET! PANTESAN KOK BAU UBI CILEMBU BUSUK YE?"

"HOOOOY KONDISI UDAH RETAK GITU MASIH MAU LO MAKAN!?"

"BIARIIIIIN!"

"ITU UDAH TERKONTAMINASI SAMA KENTUT LO!"

Untung percakapan gaje dan gak tau malu itu berakhir karena taksi itu sudah sampai bandara. Keluar dari taksi, Midori bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf ke sopirnya.

"Maaf ya, bli. Maaf banget..." kata Midori dengan penuh sesal. Sementara Tsubasa cs membawa tas-tas dan koper-koper dengan watados.

"I-iya dek..."

"Ini uangnya... makasih ya..." Midori membungkuk sekali lagi dan memberikan uangnya. Si sopir malang itu nerima uangnya dan pergi untuk mencari penumpang lainnya yang (setidaknya) lebih waras.

"Duh, apes..." gumam sopirnya.

~000~

Sudah saatnya berpisah. Golden Generations, Shirayuki, dan Jane saling bersalaman dan berpelukan.

"Sehat-sehat ya disana, kakak sepupu." kata Shirayuki.

"Iya. Kau juga ya..." bales Misaki,

Shirayuki dan Jane saling meluk para karakter Golden Generations ini satu persatu. Bahkan, Shirayuki (yang isengnya kumat) mencium pipi Matsuyama sampe kena kemplang Midori dan Yoshiko.

"Wakabayashi, ntar kirim e-mail ya..." kata Jane.

"Iya Jane sayang... kabar-kabarin ya..." bales Wakabayashi trus meluk Jane kayak di adegan film AADC. Yang lainnya melihat dengan dampak dramatis.

"Wahai pujangga cinta..., nananananana..." Hyuga mencoba menyanyi lagu AADC tapi apa daya sudah gak apal lirik, suaranya kayak bis kota ngebut.

"Gak usah nyanyi, Hyuga! Busuk nian!"

"Oh iya, ini oleh-oleh buat kalian. Makan pas di pesawat ya..." kata Shirayuki sambil memberikan oleh-oleh makanan khas Bali. Ada lawar, sate manis, sayur nangka, tumis kangkung, dan lain-lain.

"Wah asik nih! Tengkyu ya!" kata Tsubasa. "Kami pamit ya! Bentar lagi berangkat nih!"

"Oke, sampai jumpa lagi!"

Dan akhirnya... liburan gila nan menyenangkan itu berakhir...

~000~

Field Party on Summer Vacation – owari –

_Note: akhirnya selesai juga cerita ini! Tengkyu buat yang udah baca dan review dan maaf banget kalo bertahun-tahun baru selesai. Trims dukungannya! :D_

_Jika mau baca dari part 1, ke link ini: __ s/5212954/1/Field-Party-on-Summer-Vacation_

_~220734khageswara a.k.a Anko Matsuyama Shirayuki_


End file.
